When truth is revieled Love sets in
by Shippo love
Summary: Riku,Lance,Casey,and Yuki have a fight coming but can Lance Fight and Still protect Yuki and who is the Mystery-Man M for Later Chapters


Chapter 1

A/N: this is my own story I made up and I will be working on All characters are mine I made them up.

Characters: Riku Fujiyama, Lance Fujiyama, Yuki Lancaster, Casey Clemons

Appearances:

Riku is 6'2 will long black hair and has a medium build he is tan and has blue eyes that change different shades of blue with his mood

Lance is abit shorter than Lance standing at 5'11 he has short blue hair and piercing black eyes he as well has a medium build and is tan

Yuki Lancaster is a short girl that stands at 5'2 with size 36c breast and has jet black hair and red eyes she s pale and has a light build to her

Casey Clemons has long red hair and electric green eyes she stands abit taller than Yuki at 5'4 and has size 36dd breast she is pale and has a light build as well

Idk if this is a real place I just thought of it:Heartsville

Ok on to the story

(Riku's P.O.V.)

Me and Lance were walking down the hall of Heartsville Highschool

"Well Lance it's a full moon to night are you going to be ok" I ask as we walk to our 1995 Four door Chevy Pickup. " I mean if I need to stay in your room tonight I can" I say looking at him

"No I'm good tonight as long as I am in my room and my widow and door are locked I will be fine" He said looking at me and smiling I knew he was lieing but is dropped the subject and stared the car and drove to the front of the school were the girls were waiting

"Hey girls need a lift" I asked l smiling at them Casey rolled her eyes and open the back door while Yuki went around and got in on Lance's side "So how were your classes today Casey" I ask looking in the rear-view at her

"Fine Ms. Brante was being a bitch as usual" she said pulling out _Twilight_ and start reading. I laughed to myself _"if she only knew that stuff was real." _I say to myself ,and look at Lance. He was talking to Yuki,and she was blushing while he talked to her about her day. They had been dating for three months and she figured out that what he was and me as well. I'm a bloody soulless Vampire and he is A Werewolf. I have to wear dark clothes and a special sunscreen my father made so I can go to school. Lance has to shave like ever day and not just his face. If he gets to mad or it's a full moon he changes so he takes anger-management classes and tries to eat as many veggies as he can. As we drove to Yuki's house I stopped at the gas station Lance and Yuki got out and went in to pay for the gas and get drinks "So Casey what happen in Ms. Brante's class today" I asked looking at her. Her Window was down and she smiled

"i got caught thinking of you and she asked if I would like to share what I was thinking about so I told the class everyone was laughing and she had a priceless look on her face it was so funny" She said smiling at me. I knew what she was talking about ever since our first night the day after she would always daydream about it to the point she got written up a few times. I kissed her and started to pump the gas her arms around my shoulders. There was a bang and then heard her scream. I was on the ground bleeding profusely she had gotten out the car and was by my side in a matter of seconds.

(Casey's P.O.V)

I Looked down at Riku in shock there was a bullet hole through his chest right were his heart is. I ripped off his hoodie but he grabbed my had before his shirt came off and shook his head at me "Don't take my shirt off " he whispered to were I could barely hear him. I guy cladded in a black cloak and with white gloves came and stood over him "Please you have to help him he is going to die" I begged the man just pulled out a cigar and smoked it "Please I begging you to save him" I said tears in my eyes "Listen girl I did you a favor you were most likely his next meal" The guys said taking a long drag of the cigar "What do you mean?" I asked looking at him in confusion. He did not answer because just then a dog...no a man...or something attacked him. I looked over my shoulder and saw yuki standing there in shock who I didn't see was Lance "Yuki call an ambulance"I scream getting her attention. She pulled out her cell and called 911 and called the cops and ambulance when I looked back at the man I saw Lance in torn clothes and blood on his mouth. I stared at him in shock The Dogman was Lance he walked past me and Picked up Riku and got into the truck he started the truck and call Yuki over to get in . I got in and so did Yuki. Riku and I were in the back and I was patching him up till we got to were ever it was we were going. Yuki and Lance were talking in whispers, and I cloud tell by Lance's face he was serious.

(Yuki's P.O.V)

Lance was telling me about what he was since I was the only one who saw him change "So your a Werewolf?" I ask He nods "I only change when its a full moon or if I become to angry" he said Hitting the breaks. We were outside his house; he got out and grabbed Riku and ran inside Me and Casey following soon after "Is he going to be ok" Casey asked looking at Riku growing paler by the second "As long as the bullet didn't have holy water or garlic tips... That guy was a vampire hunter" Lance said taking off Riku's shirt and calling his dad. Their dad came down the stairs with surgical gear "Girls go up to Lance's room for now"Their dad said and so we did I had seen Lance's Room many a time but Casey hasn't so I had to tell her not to touch the top left drawer. Thats were he keeps mine and his fun stuff. Lance came up about thirty minutes later and tolled us Riku was ok weak but ok. Casey raced diwn the stairs to go see him Me and Lance stayed were we where. I sat on his bed for the second time that day and looked at the ground "So you change when you get upset right" I ask nervously "yeah but I promise I wont get that upset when I'm with you" He said in a pleading voice. "I know Lance but is it genetic" I ask. I hadn't told him yet but I was pregnant with his child. "no its not only if your bitten like I was can you get it but why did you ask if it was genetic" he asked holding my hand firmly. I placed my free hand on my stomach and smiled at him, and he took the hint "Really... Really im going to be a daddy" he said I could hear the excitement in his voice. I nod and hug him.

(Lance's P.O.V)

I hugged Yuki so tight when she told me I was happy but at the same time I was sad I would love to be a father but what if I was a good one and Yuki she would have to go through all that pain. Did her parents know she only just told me so I don't think she did. I look down at her and smile then I pick her up bridle style and carry her down stairs "Casey, Riku, Mom, Dad we hav something to tell you four" I say a big grin on my face. I lean and whisper into Yuki's ear "i tell them or you."

"I wanna tell them"She whispered back and looked at everyone "I'm pregnant" she said blushing and burying he face into my chest I smile and look at my parents and brother and Casey. They were silent for a moment and and then Riku smiled and said "Congratulates to both of you"he smiled and layed bac down on the couch. My dad and mom came up to us and smiled "We will talk to you two later" My dad said walking up stairs. I think Casey was the most in shock. I t was either the fact that Yuki was Pregnant or that Yuki was not a virgin. I don't know which it was. But she soon smiled and congratulated us and went back to tring to make Riku feel better


End file.
